The Alchemy Unleashed
by Kyoko Tatsunage
Summary: Ed and Al meet up with two girls, both with a secret, one with a dark past. But will they be the key to finding the Phillosopher's Stone? EdxOC AlxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, my first Full Metal Alchemist story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist...but someday I WILL! Oh! But I DO own Nyomi and Morry!**

It was around midnight. The nighttime air was shocked with an icy chill. It seemed that every intelligent person around was inside their houses, enjoying the comfort of their homes, but for two travelers that was not true. From the nearby village, two horses could be seen from a distance. One was a striking white mare with a midnight black mane and tail. It was very strong and extremely intelligent, which was evident by it's muscled figure and steady gaze. The other, was a fire red bay gelding with a large white patch beneath it's forelock. It was giddy, and easily excited, that was obvious by it's hyper manner and happy expression. Their riders could not be seen, for they were hidden beneath cloaks, the mare's rider in dark forest green and the gelding's, in violet. Central Station, that was their destination, and they were no farther then a few miles away.

"Are we there yet?"came a voice from beneath the violet hood.

"Will you shut up already! We're no closer then we were five minutes ago!"

"Well, technically..."

"SHUT UP!"

The green hooded traveler was obviously frustrated with her companion. Just then, her head snapped up, and she stared coldly at a nearby bush.

"What is it?" Her companion whispered sensing her friends distress.

"Sshhh!"

She slid off her horse gracefully, although it was at least fifteen hands high, and landed on her feet silently. She slowly made her way over to the bush and stopped about a yard away. As soon as she stopped, the bush rustled furiously and out flew a young man with long blonde hair. She quickly did a backflip, landing beside her mounted friend only to find she was being held captive by a large suit of armor. He had her arms behind her back, holding them tightly.

"LET HER GO!" she yelled. She lurched toward the metal attacker, but was stopped as a force threw her aside. She grunted as she hit the trunk of a tree, hard. A branch caught her cloak, tearing it off of her thin figure. She was wearing a short sleeved, forest green kimono that stopped just between her knees and her thighs. It had a slit in each side that came up to her hip. Beneath that, she wore a pair of loose, black silk pants. She had a black silk sash tied around her waist, tightly. As she hit the trunk of the tree, she twisted around so she was facing her attacker.

"Your really starting to get on my nerves, blondie!"

He had her pinned against the tree with his left arm, and the other, oddly made of metal, as she noticed, had a long dagger protruding from it. He had the dagger at her throat.

"Hey! This armor is alive! Nyomi, look at this, it's awesome!"

She glanced at her friend, a look of complete annoyance on her already angry face. She noticed that the others cloak had come off as well, during the struggle. She had on a lavender tank top and an ankle length, plum colored skirt. She glared at her.

"Not now, Morry!"

"Hey, um...can I like, beat him up yet? Because...grunt... this is getting uncomfortable!"

"Fine, Morry. Do what you want! I told you not to even come with me, but you wouldn't listen!"

Morry looked up at her attacker and smiled mischiviously at him. Before he could react, she did a backflip, coming down hard on his back. As he collapsed, the blonde boy glanced over.

"Al! Get up! They're just little girls!"

Morry's eyes widened in horror and she stared at him.

"What? What are you staring at?"

He turned his attention back towards Nyomi, but as he did he found her face had gotten closer to his and her eyes were filled with raw anger and rage.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"

She writhed her hands free and slapped them together. She slammed her fist into his chest. Green lightning exploded from it sending him flying backwards. Nyomi landed on her feet and walked cooly up to him.

"So never call me that again."

He heard her whisper that and then blacked out.

**So? What do you think? Please Review. Come on click the button...you know you want to! Oh, and inspiration for the character Morry provided by my little sister. She also helped write parts of it. Well, I'll update as soon as I can. LOVE TO MY FANS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Update! Well...you know..if anyone actually READ my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist...but someday I WILL! Oh! But I DO own Nyomi and Morry!**

The blonde boy's eyes fluttered open. His vision was blurry, but he could tell it was night time. When his view came into focus, he looked around. He was in a camp site, a small one. He spotted Al sitting, tied up to a tree. There was no sign of their attackers.

"Al! Al! Wake up!"

"I'm not asleep, brother."

"We have to get out of here."

As he tried to stand up, he noticed he was tied up as well. He felt a burning sensation run through his chest.

"Ah!"

He winced in pain.

"Brother! What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, just a bruise."

"Well, looks like you two are awake."

The boy lifted his head to find Morry and Nyomi walking toward them. Morry had a huge, annoying grin on her face, while Nyomi looked like this sort of thing happened to her everyday.

He glared at Nyomi with great intensity.

"Ya, we are."

"I don't appreciate sarcasm, and your really not in a position to be cocky."

Morry giggled from behind her, causing an exhasperated sigh from Nyomi. Nyomi glared now at HER causing her to shrink back. She turned her attention back to their hostages.

"Ok, I need names and a reason why your here."

Al decided now was a good time to speak up.

"Alphonse and Edward Elric."

"Al! What are you doing!"

"Brother, I think this is one of those situations where we should just cooperate."

Nyomi smirked happily.

"Finally, someone with some sense. Now, what are you doing here?"

"We're...travelers..my brother and me. As you've heard, my name is Ed. We'd heard rumors from the military about a powerful alchemist, a criminal alchemist. We just thought we should check you out, make sure you weren't dangerous."

"Damn military. They got the whole world after me, now!"

"Ya, um, I don't want to ruin your moment and all, but could you untie us now?"

"What? Oh, ya sure, if your not spies or anything. Morry untie that one, Al did you say?"

Morry did as she was told practically skipping over to Al and figiting with the knot until it came loose. Nyomi walked calmly over to Ed and squated in front of him. She quickly untied the knot and the rope slithered to the ground. As she stood, she offered Ed a hand in standing himself. He grabbed her outstretched hand and was about to raise himself when the same burning pain shot through him, forcing him to fall, once again, to the ground.

"Brother!"

Al ran over to him. Nyomi knelt down and quickly removed his shirt. When the last layer fell away, she gasped as she saw a large burn mark on his chest.

"Oh my... This is all my fault. Ed I am SO sorry! I couldn't control myself. My alchemy, it just kinda..."

"Nyomi! It's ok, I'll live, just calm down."

Morry walked over and tapped Al on the shoulder. He turned his head toward her.

"Hey, I think we should just let Nyomi handle this. She knows what she's doing. Come on, I wanna hear all about your travels!"

Al glanced back at Ed, who nodded in approval. Al stood and followed Morry over to the camp fire that was blazing. Nyomi turned her attention on Ed. She whistled a short tune and the large white mare came trotting toward them. When she stopped beside her, Nyomi retrieved a small pouch from the saddle bag and sent the horse away.

"That's a beautiful horse. What's her name?"

"Alchemera. She's been with me my whole life."

"What's that?"

"A medicine pouch."

She pulled out a long bandage and a jar of some yellow goo. She opened the jar and scooped some out with two of her fingers.

"This may sting a little...ok, it WILL sting a LOT. Ready?"

He nodded his head and she began to smear the go on his burn. He cringed at the rush of extraordinary pain and grabbed her wrist instinctively. She gasped and tried to pull away from his grip, but to no avail. So she waited until he settled, yet he still held her hand to his chest.

"Um...Ed...Can I have my hand back?"

"What? Oh, ya sorry."

As she finished with the yellow substance, she reached for the bandage. She unrolled it and began to bind his chest with it. To do this, she continuously had to reach her arms around him. When she wove her arms unders his to reach his back she realized she was out of bandage. The pin she needed to bind it was a couple feet away, but if she let go of the bandage it would come unwound.

"Um, could you lie down so this stays in place?"

"Ya, sure."

She placed her free hand on the unburnt side of his chest and guided him as he lay down on the cool, wet ground behind him. In other words, when he had rested his back on the dirt, she was lying on top of him with one arm behind him and the other on his chest. Just then, Morry walked up.

"Hey Nyomi? Where's all the foo..OH MY LORD! What are you guys doing over here!"

Nyomi jumped when Morry screamed, yanking her hands away from Ed, and causing him great pain in the process.

"Nothing happened! I was helping him lie down so...oh, never mind! Just hand me that pin over there!"

Morry handed her the small metal pin and walked away, mumbleing all the while. Nyomi turned back to Ed, blushing furiously, and pinned the bandage in place.

"That should do it. That ointment should numb the burn, just make sure you change the bandage every two or three hours."

She helped him to his feet and they both walked over to where the other two were sitting. Al looked up and smiled happily.

"So, is my brother going to be alright?"

"Ya, he should be fine. And the burn should go away in a couple days."

Her eyes locked with Ed's. He smiled.

"Thanks."

She blushed slightly and looked away.

"N..No problem...OH! Are you guys hungry?"

Ed nodded. He sat beside his brother as Nyomi began to prepare their supper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Does anyone actually READ the stuff at the top of the page? Cuz I don't. Just wondering if I was wasting my time. Sorry that this is such a short chapter. I have major writer's block. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist...but someday I WILL! Oh! But I DO own Nyomi and Morry!**

"So, Ed, where are you two heading?"

Ed looked at the black haired girl with a blank expression on his face. He hadn't thought of that.

"Well, we were gonna stop at Central for a day or two. We heard that Mustang just got back from Ishbal and..."

"WHAT? MUSTANG'S BACK ALREADY?"

Ed stepped back, caught completely off guard by the remark. Nyomi looked devastated for a moment, but her face quickly turned to one of anger. She spun around to face Morry.

"Great! Now we have to turn around and leave."

"Why?"

Nyomi gasped. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Now she was raising suspicion in Al.

"Um...no reason. I've just...uh...never really liked Mustang, that's all."

"You and me both. I mean, I think Al likes him, but I can't STAND that bastard!"

Now it was Morry's turn to pry.

"Why?"

Ed blinked. He had almost blown his cover. He smiled.

"Ok, truce. We'll stay out of your business, you stay out of ours.

Nyomi grinned.

"Deal...But we really can't stay here. We'll just have to keep moving AROUND the city. Come on, Morry."

"Wait! Why do you have to go alone? Our business in Central isn't THAT important. We'll go with you."

"Brother, I don't think that's such a good..."

"It's settled!"

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't even know where we're going. How can you trust us?"

Ed shrugged and walked ahead.

"I don't know, I just do."

Nyomi was shocked. They were complete strangers and he just automatically trusted them! Why? Nobody's that nice...right?

They kept walking until morning, at which time they were directly beside Central City. They stopped for breakfast, Nyomi cooking as usual. Al stared quizzically at her, then turned to Morry.

"Morry, why don't you ever cook? Nyomi must get tired of it."

Morry sighed.

"Yet, tis fate that doest cause thy suffering and bind thy with limits."

"Huh?"

"I'm a lousy cook...But hey! My good looks make up for it."

"HA!"

Morry glared at Nyomi.

"You got somethin' to say?"

She snickered.

"No, nothing at all."

"What, you think you're prettier then me? HA! Now THAT'S a laugh. Watch. Ed? Is Nyomi prettier then me?"

He responded without even looking up from his food.

"Absolutely."

Morry's jaw dropped and Nyomi blushed lightly.

"What about you Al? You think I'm pretty, right?"

Al went stock still.

"Um...well...sure...I mean yes...but...she...yes..absolutely."

"HA! In your face Nyomi!"

"Whatever, just eat and get some rest. Tomorrow we're headed for...well, I don't know where, but we have to get away from here."

She said it quietly enough so that only Morry heard. She nodded in agreement. After everyone had had their fill, they decided to camp for the night. To the Elric brother's confusion, Nyomi had them alternate watch times. Al voluntered.

"I'll go first. I don't need to sleep anyway."

"Thanks, Al."

Ed rolled out a sleeping bag for himself on one side of the fire, while Morry and Nyomi stayed on the opposing side. When she was sure Ed was asleep, and Al was far enough away that he couldn't hear them, Nyomi turned to Morry.

"We gotta ditch these guys."

"Why? Al's really nice and I think you and Ed are so..."

"Shut up for a minute!"

Morry stopped talking and stared at her companion.

"Believe it or not, I...kinda, don't want to either, but we don't have a choice. If we stay, we're just endangering them."

Morry hung her head. Nyomi took it as a sign of understanding.

"So tomorrow then? We lose them tomorrow night."


End file.
